


A New Home

by penpenhooray



Series: Viking AU [5]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vikings, Armitage is not a happy Celt, M/M, Mentions of non-con, Mpreg, Vikings were not nice people, marriage discussions, the Celts probably weren't much better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:38:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7839760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penpenhooray/pseuds/penpenhooray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armitage is furious to learn that the Viking animal sired a child in his beloved brother, and intends to right the injustice for the sake of Tehkey's honor.</p><p>Only...Tehkey has a confession to make.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Home

**Author's Note:**

> A direct continuation of "Home"

Armitage’s eyes widened in horror as he watched his younger brother’s hand drift to hover over his womb. He was no fool, he understood the gesture without a word, and what it meant for his brother.

The Viking animal had lain with his brother, and sired a bastard within him.The Celt turned his gaze back to the fair haired beast, fury burning in his chest as he tightened his grip on his sword.

“I’ll tear you limb from limb!” He roared, lunging for the Viking once again. He would have the animal’s head before he returned home with Tehkey, the scum would rue the day he laid a hand on his little brother, let alone rape and impregnate him–

“Brother!” Tehkey’s arms wrapped around Armitage’s middle before he could strike a blow at the Viking, stopping him from continuing his attack. The smaller Celt clung to Armitage much like he always had when they were children: desperately. “Do not hurt him!”

Armitage turned his attention from his enemy to Tehkey, “This foul beast stole you from our village, raped you, and sired his child in you; do not think I will not kill him for the horrors he has reaped upon you–”

“It wasn’t rape.”

The Celt leader frowned at his brother’s words, “What did you say?”

Tehkey’s brilliant blue eyes welled with unshed tears as he fisted the rough material of Armitage’s tunic, “It wasn’t rape, Armie. He pursued me…and I accepted his suit. We were wed by the laws of his people…and ours. The babe I carry is legitimate.”

Armitage froze at the declaration, holding his brother at arm’s length, “Why would accept a suit from such a barbarian?”

“I know he seems rough and crude–”

“He kidnapped you to ravage you!”

“Wasn’t our own mother a captive bride?” Tehkey whispered, “How is my marriage to Matt–”

“Matt?”

“–any different than mother and father’s marriage?”

Of course, Armitage knew that Tehkey was right. His father had stolen their mother from one of the northern villages prior to conquering the land and adding it to their people’s territory. He had taken her because of her stunning blue eyes– Tehkey’s eyes. It had been Armitage’s own birth that had made their marriage official, but it had been Tehkey’s birth that had solidified their love for each other.

Tehkey took a deep breath before continuing, “And last I heard, our people stole brides from Matt’s clan as well! Both little Thani, not to mention Phel, stolen after a raid–”

“I haven’t laid a hand on that Viking whelp!” Armitage hissed, “I only grabbed him because I knew someone in this barbaric clan would be willing to trade you to have him back.”

“You still stole them!” Tehkey shook his head, stepping out of Armitage’s grasp. “Armie, please…I know it sounds mad…but I love Matt.”

And Armitage had no choice but to watch as his brother stepped back into the Viking barbarian’s arms.  The Viking wrapped the arm not attached to his sword around Tehkey’s slender waist; the warrior’s hulking frame dwarfing Tehkey’s petite body.

Armitage shook his head, “You cannot be serious, Tehkey!”

“I am, Armie.” His brother bit his lip, before turning to look up at his…husband. They exchanged a string of the Viking’s own crude language (of course Tehkey would have picked up their language in the time he had been captive) before looking back at Armitage, “Go back to your camp, brother… in the morning, we will meet to discuss peace for our peoples. I want the fighting to stop.”

That had certainly been Armitage’s goal…even if he had a vastly different plan than his brother obviously had.


End file.
